


Change of Heart

by Shinigamiinochi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Bashing, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamiinochi/pseuds/Shinigamiinochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo finds himself in a very strange situation when Relena uses his new relationship with Zechs to try to shame Duo in Heero's eyes, making her brother kidnap and attempt to sexually assault the boy he loves. Will Relena's actions destroy Zechs and Duo's relationship as well as Heero and Duo's or will all three of them find a way to move past it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Change of Heart  
By Shinigamiinochii  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: 1x2, 6x2, unrequited R+1, mention of 3+4.  
Warnings: PWP (it’s long, but it’s still smutty), lemon, kink, bondage, BSDM, NCS (kind of), maybe squick depending on what you’re into, slight angst, bitchy Relena, language, toys, food sex, cross-dressing.   
Note: This is another pretty old work of mine that I fully intend on finishing, so it's going to be rough in these first few chapters. I've remade it as an original story that reads much better, but I don't think I'll be remaking these early GW chapters any time soon.   
Summary: Relena wants Heero all for herself. However, she must first deal with his best friend, Duo. Fed up with having Duo constantly in her way, she makes a deal with her brother to get rid of Duo for good.  
Prologue  
Whoever said ‘it is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all’ was a complete and total asshole, Duo decided. It also didn’t take all of the couples around him to make him realize how lonely he was, though it sure wasn’t helping any. Everyday was the same: he got up, got ready for work, ate a bland breakfast, fed his cat, went to work, came home to an empty house, ate a bland dinner, watched tv, went to bed. His weekends were the same except for work. Shiva, his cat, kept him company, but it wasn’t the same. For an entire year after the war, he drifted around aimlessly. Then, he joined the Preventers, hoping that it would quenched his desire for purpose, but it made him feel even more miserable as now he had to deal with his fellow pilots everyday. And here was the proof right in front of him: he had gone to Trowa’s office to deliver him reports Une wanted filed when he found Trowa leaning against his desk with Quatre practically on top of him, his tongue down Trowa’s throat. Duo was hit with a painful throb of both sexual desire and loneliness. It was bad enough to be partnered with Heero, whom he still loved and lusted after, but to see his fellow pilots in romantic relationships was doing a number on his self-esteem and libido. He had always known that Trowa and Quatre would end up together, but now Wufei had Sally, and Heero had Relena. It was that last pairing that confused Duo. Heero had spent all of the war complaining about the stubborn and obsessive girl, but now they were constantly together. It hurt. The only thing that made that pain lessen was that Duo knew as much as Heero was with Relena, Duo was Heero’s best friend and there was nothing the blonde bitch could do about it. But still, he longed for someone to love him like that. To look at him like he was someone important and beautiful, but that was never going to happen. Yes, he had his fair share of interested people, but no one he could connect with. After living on the streets and fighting in the war, Duo found that he had a very hard time connecting with and trusting other people. With the other Gundam pilots and comrades like Sally, Noin, Hilde, and even Dorothy, it was easy. But anyone that he hadn’t known during the war, he felt nothing for. He felt that none of them could understand what he had been through. There was a time, a couple of months ago, when he had just wanted to get laid. He wasn’t a virgin, he had had to use sex as a weapon during the war and before that, on the streets. No, he hadn’t been a prostitute, but sometimes the only way to get out of certain sticky situations was through a bribe and when you were dirt poor, your body was all you had. Duo regretted those moments more than anything, feeling ashamed and dirt of his own body. True, he had been a child, but really, it had been a very long time since he had considered himself a child. But, a couple of months ago, he felt the need to be intimate, with anyone. He went to a couple of clubs, but didn’t get too far. He felt cold inside, undesirable and alone. He just couldn’t bring himself to seek anyone out, even for a one-night stand. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice Zechs standing behind him, staring at him.  
“Duo, you ok?” Duo turned and blinked up at him. The older man had grown even more since the war while Duo was still much the shortest Gundam pilot. He should have felt nervous being dwarfed by his former enemy, but he felt no such thing. In the past year, he had been paired with Zechs many times and found the ex-Oz soldier a good person, He had changed a lot and had become a stable friend to the pilots. Duo nodded, embarrassed. He closed Trowa’s door behind him so Zechs wouldn’t see him and Quatre making out on the desk.  
“Yeah, I just caught Trowa and Quatre breaking the rules again.” Zechs smirked and patted Duo on the shoulder, secretly admiring how Duo’s long legs looked in the pants the Preventers made them wear.   
“Rules are made to be broken. Haven’t you ever thought of doing it here? Don’t you think that that would be exciting?” Duo blushed slightly as an image of Heero bending his naked body over his wide desk burst into his head. He shook off the thought, not quite as quickly as he wanted to, as another pang of loneliness hit him as he realized that the fantasy was just that, a fantasy.   
“Yeah, I wish,” Duo grumbled, “I’m afraid romantic partners have been coming up rather short for me.” Zechs raised one white eyebrow.  
“Duo Maxwell in a dry spell?” He asked, unbelieving.   
“Zechs, I haven’t gotten laid in two years and it’s been four since I’ve actually enjoyed it,” Duo admitted. Zechs did the math on that, but wisely said nothing. If Duo wanted to talk about the events of his sordid youth, he would. Still, he felt sad for the younger boy, not only should sex be a joyous event, one as hot as Duo should have a serious partner. With all that he had been through during the war, he deserved someone to make him happy. Secretly, Zechs wished that someone was him. Ever since the two had met starting to work for the Preventers, Zechs had been having very kinky fantasies about the Gundam pilot. The idea of nailing someone that had once been his enemy, not to mention four years younger and over a foot shorter than him, was strangely erotic. Because of this, he often tried to not be alone with Duo lest he end up tying up the younger boy and fucking his brains out to fulfill these fantasies. He knew that Duo had a very intense thing for Heero, though the other boy was as oblivious to this as anything else. Heero had also changed since the war, for the better. He was more emotional and less goal oriented, though his behavior was still far from normal and he was never social outside of the group of pilots and close friends. When he met new people, he would often shut himself off and act like the perfect soldier once more. Still, Zechs was not jealous of Duo’s feelings for Heero, if anything, he felt sad that the two of them seemed to be running circles around each other as he was sure that Heero felt more for him than just friendship. It was in the way Heero looked at his partner and bought him lunch and other things on ordinary days. And when it was a special day, the antisocial boy went out of his way to make Duo as happy as possible. Heero also seemed the most relaxed and open when Duo was around. Zechs blamed their current position of their relationship on his meddlesome sister. Relena always seemed to butt in at the worst times. Duo and Heero would be eating dinner in a restaurant when she would just show up out of the blue and sit down with them. Zechs knew it frustrated Duo to no end, just as much as Duo and Heero’s friendship frustrated Relena. Relena actually believed that Duo was a bad influence on her ‘prince’. Zechs may be her brother, but even he could see how obsessive and immature she was. Heero seemed oblivious to what was really going on, though he did seem irritated as well when Relena would ruin their plans. He would go out with her once a week to try to keep her from doing just that, but it seldom worked. Zechs could also see how little Heero enjoyed spending time with Relena and thought that if things didn’t change, he might just have to do something about it. But, after spending most of his life fighting and putting his life on hold for revenge and battles, he felt selfish. If Heero and Relena spending time together meant Zechs getting Duo to himself, he would gladly put up with his sister’s fanaticism.   
“In that case, would you mind me treating you to dinner?”   
“Are you asking me out on a date?” Duo asked jokingly. Zechs felt that if Duo had asked seriously, he might have blurted out the affirmative.   
“Unless you have something planned…”   
“Nah,” Duo said in slight disdain, “Heero’s got another date with Relena tonight,” the brunette looked disgusted, “so I’m gonna be all alone tonight.” Zechs smiled.  
“My sister can be a bitch, can’t she?” Duo smirked.  
“You have no idea.”  
End Prologue  
I know, it’s a slow start for a PWP, but in reality, I think this is gonna be a mix of plot and smut, so I don’t really know what to call it. I love the thought of Duo and Zechs together though it’s a pairing that not many write on. Still, I’m a Heero/Duo lover at heart, so there’s gonna be that as well. I've kind of outgrown my Relena hate, but it's just too easy to make her the antagonist, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena approaches Zechs with a sinister plan to separate Heero and Duo. Zechs tries to decide if he will go through with it, if he can hurt Duo to save him from Relena's jealousy.

Change of Heart Chapter 2  
Zechs threw his long jacket onto his bed and stretched tiredly. It had been a long, but fruitful day. His dinner with Duo had gone well. He found it was much easier talking to him than anyone else he knew. Since Zechs was uncomfortable talking to others, this said a lot. There was just something about the American that was very soothing. On the surface, they had very little in common. Zechs was from a rich family and Duo was from the streets. But, they had both lost everyone they had loved and were consumed with revenge during the war. Because of this, Zechs found that he could talk to Duo about his past without feeling ashamed or paranoid about another knowing so much about him. By the end of dinner, when Zechs had walked Duo home to his one bedroom apartment, Zechs had been thinking of it as a date, though he would never admit so to Duo. He really didn’t know how the younger boy felt about him, but was glad that he obviously liked him enough to have dinner with him. In truth, he felt sorry for him, being in love with someone who had no idea of his feelings and was currently dating someone like his sister. He could see that Duo was lonely and wished he could do something for him. By the end of the night, Zechs had felt quite happy, a nice change from the day to day monotony. Zechs pulled back the white covers of his large bed. At the end of the Mariemeia Rebellion on Christmas Eve, Zechs had remerged and had been given a chance by his sister to become one of the royal family again, to live in the palace with her and help her rebuild Sanque. Zechs quickly refused, he was a soldier, a killer. He could not become royalty again, it would be hypocrisy. Beyond that, he had no desire for the tiresome work of a diplomat. His house was small, but cozy, his job did not make him wealthy, but it made him happy. His friends were not celebrities or among the elite, but they were loyal and fun. He was happier in his small house with his war buddies than in that giant palace with his stuck-up sister and her fake companions. That, and the girl irritated him like no other person on earth. Relena was his sister, and he would do anything for her to keep her safe, but that didn’t mean that he had to like spending time with her. Relena just didn’t understand how the world worked, she thought that everything was supposed to work out, to be perfect. She didn’t understand that you got what you got and that you should be happy with that. Zechs wasn’t entirely sure if she and Heero were actually dating or she thought that they were and Heero thought that they were just ‘hanging out’. Heero had matured since the war, but he was still socially inept in many respects, especially considering women. Even if they were dating, Zechs didn’t think that the relationship would last, they were just too different. That, and Zechs was pretty sure that Heero held a torch for Duo. He really did hope so. He admired Heero, and perhaps even loved him, though he couldn’t be sure. He thought that the Japanese pilot was sexy, that coupled with the respect he held for him could very easily be love. He supposed that made him a freak, being in love with two men at the same time, but there were worst things in the world to be. He heard the door suddenly slammed open and he swore out loud. There was only one person who had the key to his house, his sister. Obviously, her date with Heero had not gone well and she had once again chosen him to whine to about it. Zechs was really getting sick of her barging in like this. He sighed and went to greet her.  
Relena glared at her brother as he seated her in the kitchen. His white shirt was completely unbuttoned, showing his tanned skin. As she raved at him about Heero, he seemed completely uninterested, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down with her at the table, sipping at the bottle lazily.   
“He just sat there, not listening to a word I said! The only time he said anything was about that stupid friend of his, Duo! I mean, who cares about his goddamn best friend, anyway! That little whore!” Zechs resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. There was no point in rebuking her comments, that would only make her more pissed off. This was the same song and dance as always; it was Duo’s fault that Heero didn’t love her, Duo’s fault that he didn’t want to have sex with her, Duo’s fault that Heero was so distant, it was always Duo’s fault, one way or another. Zechs worried sometimes about her grip on reality. If Heero really was disinterested in Relena, it was her and his own damn faults’, blaming Duo was just an excuse.   
“I can’t believe your still living in this rat hole! Living like a barbarian with those other savages!” And here was another argument they always had, “you are a Peacecraft and I am appalled that you forget that so easily! I mean, don’t you ever think of my feelings, how embarrassing you’ve made it for me?!” She raved. “You’re my brother, the least you can do is act like it!” Zechs mentally groaned at that remark. She always said that right before she asked him to do something for her. She was always complaining about how he lived and behaved, yet she was always asking him for favors. It was getting quite old, really.   
“Just say what you want and leave, Relena. It’s late and I’m tired.” She stared at him, shocked that he would interrupt her.  
“How can you say that, Milliardo?” Zechs glared at her.  
“It’s Zechs now, as I’ve told you before,” she ignored him, “and you’re always asking me to do things. What is it this time?” The strange gleam in her eye scared him. Sure, he had seen it before, right before she would go off the deep end. Some days Zechs considered committing her, he just wasn’t so sure about her sanity.   
“Well, I do need you to do something, but if it’s so hard for you, I can always ask someone more loyal,” she sneered, trying to bait him, but it never worked.  
“Just say it, Relena.”  
“I need you to deal with Duo.” Zechs just stared at her, scared to ask what she meant by that.  
“Oh, don’t give me that look,” she snapped, “I don’t mean kill him or anything! Things haven’t got quite that bad, yet!” Zechs felt his stomach drop. Had she really just implied that she would consider killing someone just to get Heero? “I need him out of the way for two weeks so I can get some alone time with Heero. And,” that gleam intensified, “show him not mess with me, not to mention show Heero just what his friend is really like.”  
“Just what are you asking of me, Relena?” She sighed in exasperation.  
“I know you’re gay, Milliardo! Surely even you can figure it out!” He paled.  
“Relena, you’re talking about rape; not to mention kidnapping!” She snorted.  
“Hardly! Only women can be raped, don’t be stupid! Besides, I’m sure that little faggot would love every second of it,” Zechs glared, “and no one will care if a street rat disappears for a little while. I’m sure you’ll think of something! Will you do it or not?” Zechs’ first impulse was to knock her out, tie her to the chair she was sitting on, and call the nearest mental institution, but his selfishness got the best of him. Relena was asking him, Zechs, to kidnap Duo Maxwell, take him out to the middle of nowhere, and screw his brains out for two weeks. Could he really refuse such an offer? Sure, it would be rape, but he would get to have sex with the gorgeous boy. Even beyond that, if he didn’t, Relena would just get someone else who would, who might actually hurt Duo. That, and he got to have sex with the hottest boy he had ever met. Who knew, maybe Duo wouldn’t mind… and it wasn’t like she was asking him to hurt Duo or anything.  
“I assume you’ll want me to tape it?”  
“Of course,” she said as though she were talking to a small child instead of her older brother, “Heero will have to see what a slut Duo is,” Zechs nearly growled at that.   
“Fine,” he said, “but I refuse to hurt him and after two weeks, I will be returning him home, no matter what happens between you and Heero.” She sighed.  
“Fine. I’ll tell Une that I need Duo for two weeks, so no one will go sniffing around for him.” She raised her pale, neatly manicured hand towards him. He shook it reluctantly.   
“Whatever, just get out of my house,” he snapped. She smiled unpleasantly and left, her pink heels clicking obnoxiously on his linoleum floor.   
*****  
Duo felt better than he had in months, which was saying a lot. He was tired, but happy. His dinner with Zechs had gone great. It had been such a long time since he had connected to someone like that outside of the other Gundam pilots. He only hoped that Heero’s date had gone as well, yes, date; that’s what he wanted to call tonight. He hoped that he and Zechs could have more of them. He really liked the white-haired man, he supposed he was sick in that way, liking Heero and Zechs at the same time, in the same way, but he just couldn’t help himself. It was another weird thought that he hoped Heero and Relena’s date had gone well while, in reality, he hated the blonde princess with a passion. Still, if he could only admit his feelings to Zechs and Zechs felt the same way… maybe he would be alright with them dating. He had to realize that he and Heero would never be together and that being with Zechs would be the best thing for everyone. Still, he felt depressed at that admission. Was he really so selfish to want both of them all to himself? Yeah, he was. Duo went immediately to the shower, rinsing off a days worth of sweat and soreness. By the time he got out and put on a pair of boxers and a black AC/DC t-shirt that he wore as pajamas, he didn’t feel quite as tired. Then the phone rang and he almost smacked his foot against the table in the hallway that the phone was on.  
“Who the hell?” He muttered, looking at the caller ID. It was Heero.  
“Yeah,” he asked into the phone.  
“Did you just wake up or something?” Heero asked in an amused tone over the line.  
“I just got out of the shower-,” suddenly Duo burst out into laughter as something small and black rubbed against his bare leg.  
“Shiva, no!” He gasped in between giggles as the cat tickled his skin with her fur. “Bad kitty!” She entwined in his legs and looked up at him, her eerie green eyes staring at him in the dark hallway with a look of ‘gee, I missed you, too.’   
“You ok?” Heero asked, a grin in his voice.  
“Yeah, Shiva’s just being needy.”   
“I told you, you should get a dog.” Duo snorted.  
“We can’t all have Shikoku’s the size of small ponies!” Heero laughed.  
“Leave Nii (2) alone.”  
“That thing could eat my kitten!”  
“He’s sweet. Relena wants me to get rid of him,” Heero’s voice was filled with sadness. Heero loved that dog like a child. During the end of the war, Heero had been diagnosed with PTSD and had gone through a terrible breakdown. Duo had been diagnosed with Biploar 1 disorder and PTSD, so he couldn’t be with Heero as much as he had liked, so he had got him a silver Shikoku puppy. Nii had gotten Heero through a lot of bad times, so Duo didn’t feel guilty about not being there for him as much as he wanted to. He felt happy that he had been able to give his best friend some happiness in his life.  
“That bitch!” Duo hissed, “you’re not going to listen to her, are you?” Duo asked, worried. If Heero did give up Nii, Duo would give the dog a good home, but it went beyond that. Duo knew that it was stupid, but he felt that if Heero gave Nii away for Relena, it would be like Heero was severing their friendship. Even on his medication, Duo had periods of strange moods and thoughts like this.   
“Of course not!” Heero said, strongly, “I would never give up Nii,” the stress in Duo’s neck melted away, “you know I worry about you, Duo. I worry a lot. You’re all alone in that apartment. Shiva’s all you have.” Duo smiled at his friend’s concern. Duo knew what he meant, even though he loved the tiny, black American short-hair, bright green-eyed kitten just as much as Heero loved Nii.   
“I know you do, but it’s ok, really. Shiva’s good company.” Heero sighed over the line.  
“Still, you should let Quatre set you up with someone…” Duo growled.  
“Heero, we’ve been over this before, I’ll date when I’m ready. Now, how did your date go?” Heero sighed again.  
“Boring. All she does is talk about the most mundane things. I’m getting really irritated with her.” Duo smiled despite himself. “In any case, I’ll let you sleep. I’ll see you Saturday to walk Nii, right?”   
“Yeah,” Duo said happily.  
“Good night, Duo.”  
“’Night, Heero.” Duo hung up, feeling warm inside about the call. Despite his meds, Duo still felt feelings more intensely than he liked. Was that why he fell in love so easily? He shrugged. Shiva, his beloved ball of fluff, mewed up at him. He grinned down at her. He picked her up gently with one hand.  
“Ready to go to bed, honey?” She chirped happily at the attention he gave her. He settled her down on the bed and brought up the covers around them both. He quickly felt into a deep sleep, not even noticing the open window or the shadow hiding in his slightly open closet.   
End Chapter 2  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs decides to go through with kidnapping and assaulting Duo in order to save him from Relena's wrath. What will Duo do when he figures out who his kidnapper really is?

Change of Heart  
　  
　  
　  
Chapter 3  
　  
Duo awoke in darkness. It wasn’t the first and, if history was indeed repetitive in nature, then it wouldn’t be the last either, but even though he was used to it, it terrified him. For a few horrifying minutes, he thought it was the war again, that he was in an OZ holding cell, in the dark, waiting for his death to come and wondering if the others would even try to save him. The more logical part of his brain finally kicked in, thankfully for his shot nerves, and his sense flooded back enough for him to bite back on his panic and take a few deep breaths. He vaguely remembered going to sleep last night, on his familiar bed, with his cat sleeping on the pillow next to him, not in his cramped Gundam, curled up on the seat like a rat in a cage, or in one of the wooden-feeling beds of one of their many safe houses. The war was over, he and his friends, his brothers, were supposed to be safe. But, he knew there was no such thing, not for them. It had nothing to do with their work as Preventers, they were Gundam Pilots. Even after the job was done, the war over, they would never shake that label. It would be like trying to get rid of their nationalities, such a thing was impossible. It was just… who they were. As Gundam Pilots, they were never really safe. There would always be someone out there willing to hurt them, to kill them, for some political agenda or vengeance. So, waking up in this manner, knowing that he was no longer in his home, shouldn’t have surprised him.   
He couldn’t see, that was obvious, but he had been in similar situations before and had learned to trust all of his senses equally. He knew that it wasn’t just dark, he was blindfolded; he could feel the material over his eyes, just like he could feel the ball gag in his mouth, allowing him to breathe easily, but making any sort of noise impossible. He was naked, something that deeply troubled him and made his heart race wildly in his chest. Once again, it wouldn’t be the first time that he had been in this sort of situation, but it was one that had always scared him and something that he had hoped he had put behind him once the war was over. He had told himself that he wasn’t a little kid anymore and he didn’t need to use his body to get what he wanted, but he couldn’t see what had changed. He was defenseless, leather cuffs around his wrists that were linked together, the same with his ankles. The odd thing was, whoever had kidnapped him hadn’t unbraided his hair. Any competent abductor would have, realizing that he could hide picks or small knives there, but he could feel his braid, still tossed from sleeping, on his naked back. His body was pressed against the cold, stone wall and when he experimentally moved his feet, he found that there was a long length of chain attached to the link on the cuffs, keeping him chained to the floor. He had enough length to stand, but not enough to make it more than a few feet in each direction. What sort of captor would give him that much freedom?   
Duo curled up on himself, shivering a little. It wasn’t that cold, if it weren’t for the wall, it would be almost comfortably warm and there were pillows underneath him, yet the chain was connected underneath them, probably to a more solid floor. Why would anyone daring to kidnap a Gundam Pilot go through the trouble of giving him comforts? The only good thing he could think of in this situation was that this _wasn’t_ wartime. His going missing was going to get a few people pretty worried, a few people with the ability to look long and hard. There was also the fact that his hands, though bound together, weren’t chained down by anything, but the way they were clipped, and how thick the leather was, he couldn’t get his fingers to reach the links, which was a huge problem. It didn’t matter that he could reach the pins in his hair, there were no locks; at least, it didn’t feel like that sort of clip when he tried to move his hands. Whoever had taken him had been a professional, they knew exactly what his abilities were and how to keep him vulnerable. The darkness and silence made his stomach clench violently, terrible memories surfacing at the familiar situation, but he refused to lose his cool. It just felt too much like the war to him and he was lost with what to do. All he could do was keep his arms and legs close to his body, to try to protect himself in whatever way he could.   
He heard a door open in his cell and heavy footsteps approached him. He forced himself not to shiver or show any weakness to his enemy. What perturbed him the most about his supposed captor was not the sound of boots as he or she walked over to him, but the complete silence. He felt the warmth of another body next to his, far too close to his liking, and couldn’t stop his flinch as a large, rough hand traveled down his back, along his spine. It was slightly erotic, but he was too scared to feel that way. He wanted to scream at the man, he was very sure it was a man when he pressed his hard body against his and he could feel something very solid on his leg, covered in denim. He struggled to get away from the man, but a large hand brushed his braid over his shoulder and wrapped around his hip. The gesture was oddly gentle and soothing, something meant to relax, not scare him. He shuddered as a wet tongue traced his ear and he shuddered as a sharp heat filled his lower body. That tongue moved away from his ear and trailed down his neck, nipping lightly at his skin. He whimpered as he felt his member awake and start to rise at the temptation of warm flesh dancing and pressing against his.  
It wasn’t fair! He couldn’t even remember the last time that another human being had touched him this way. His body yearned for it, the feeling of intimacy, of intense, mindless passion and heat. Even if his mind didn’t want this man touching him, he ached for it at the same exact time. His heart raced in his chest in a bastard mixture of anticipation, hope, and fear. He wished that he could scream, deny what his body was telling him, but he couldn’t move or speak, he could only pay attention to his thoughts and his body.   
“Ssh,” a familiar voice soothed in his ear and he felt the man nuzzle his neck, “Relax.”  
Duo tensed as he realized that he knew the man, his legs shaking at the fact that it wasn’t a random kidnapping. Someone he knew had taken him out of his bed and tied him up, was… molesting him, and he couldn’t begin to think of why.   
　  
Zechs hesitated as he heard Duo whimper again through his gag. Since hearing Relena’s proposal, he had thought long and hard about it. He had already told her yes that night, but he could have backed out of it. But, if he did, Relena wouldn’t stop. If he didn’t do this to Duo, someone else would, someone who didn’t care if they hurt him or not, someone that wouldn’t appreciate his pleasure like he did. He held no ideals that what he was doing was self-sacrificing, though. He loved Duo, there was no denying that, and if he ever got the chance to make love to him, he was going to seize it. But, even something like this, kidnapping him and forcing sex on him, seemed way beyond him. He had wondered, even as he had brought Duo down here, if he even had the capacity, or the stomach, for it. He told himself that he was a soldier. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to do something against his nature, but this was just… disgusting. Still, there was that selfish part of himself that knew he would never forgive himself if his sister did anything bad to Duo. As long as he was the one doing, the one in control, he could determine the outcome. He couldn’t stop Relena, not without physically hurting her. As much as he hated her, she was his sister and he had made a vow a long time ago that he would always protect her, no matter what. He could never hurt her, though, at this point, he wouldn’t exactly take a bullet for her, either. All he could do at this point was hope that his actions wouldn’t hurt Duo, that he would just have to do this one little thing and his bitch of a sister would leave them both alone. If things went really well, Duo would never find out about his betrayal and he could help him through it, give him a shoulder to cry on, even if he was the one who had hurt him in the first place. Dealing with his own actions, of how low his sister had forced him to sink… he would have to think about that later. Right now, his only options were to kill Relena, follow her orders and hope that everything would turn out ok, or turn her down and live with the knowledge that she would just hire someone else to do her dirty work.   
Even amongst his self-hatred for what he was about to do, Zechs couldn’t help but admire Duo’s nude, trussed up form and feel a great deal of arousal and excitement. Later, he was sure that he was going to hate himself for it, for enjoying assaulting the boy that he had grown to love, but he couldn’t stop feeling that way, either. He wondered if he would, eventually, tell Duo the truth. It would destroy any chance he had with him, but it was definitely something that his sister would not have seen coming, and that was a sort of victory. He took a deep breath. It had been easy finding a place to hide them. Hundreds of miles away from the Preventers building where they worked was an abandoned building with a bomb shelter. He had covered his tracks well, so no one could find them. However, he had no intention of keeping Duo for long enough that Une would need to send out a search party. But… Heero was the wild card. The Japanese boy was adorably protective of the other Gundam pilots and they had always been a closely knit group, but Relena had told him that she had taken care of things. Still, it wouldn’t be the first time that she had underestimated the Gundam pilots, Heero especially.   
Zechs trailed his fingers over Duo’s bare shoulder blade. Fuck, but he was beautiful… His skin was so pale, it practically glowed and if felt smooth, with quite a few smattering of scars, but even those made him look beautiful, a testament to everything he had survived in his short life. He wished that he could see his eyes. Of course, he wished that he could have seen Duo naked in different circumstances, willing and eager. He smirked a little as he looked in between Duo’s slim thighs and saw his cock, already a little bit hard at his touch. It was a powerful feeling, knowing that, even in this situation, he could get a reaction from the longhaired boy. Even that part of his body was cute. His dick was long and perfect and thinking of being able to touch that part of him was making Zechs hard, too. His fingertips stroked the end of Duo’s braid. He had struggled with the decision to keep it braided or see what it would be like loose. As much as he wanted to see the silken locks flowing down the boy’s back, he had decided to give him that little bit of comfort. There was no need to search for weapons, even if Duo, somehow, got loose enough to use whatever he had hidden in his braid, Zechs wouldn’t begrudge him any of those tools.   
He had tried to make him as comfortable as possible. He had worried, at first, that that would give him away as someone that Duo knew, someone that wouldn’t hurt him, but he hadn’t cared. If he was going to put Duo through this horror, he was going to make it as painless as possible. The room had been cold and filled with metal floors and metal walls, but he had made it warm and covered the floor with pillows, had even used padded cuffs so Duo wouldn’t hurt himself.   
Zechs took another deep breath, his cock hard in his pants as he felt Duo’s naked body pressed against his clothed one. He pressed his lips against the back of Duo’s neck, sucking on the skin, his tongue tasting him. He wanted to take his time, to cherish this. He would be the first to admit that bondage was a huge turn on for him, but he remembered what Duo had told him, about not having enjoyed sex for so long, about not having sex for years. The perverted part of himself submitted that the Gundam pilot would be tight, almost like a virgin, but without the annoying innocence and obliviousness of one, but the part of him that truly loved him worried that it would just make things more painful and he would have to be careful. Relena had told him to be rough with the boy and Zechs wondered if she even realized that she had told him that as a sort of pay back for all of the pain she had imagined Duo putting her through, or if it had been subconscious. He stroked the back of Duo’s neck, placing a small kiss there. Just because he had to be rough, it didn’t mean that he had to hurt him. That was something that Relena didn’t know, and probably would never understand.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Duo’s ear, low enough that the camera hanging from the ceiling, taping the two of them, couldn’t pick it up and only someone who could read lips would understand, a talent Relena and her staff didn’t have. He felt the boy shiver against him, but he knew that it wasn’t from any cold. He wanted to say more, to tell him that everything would be ok, to soothe Duo, but at that moment, he didn’t dare.   
Even without the chains and cuffs on, Duo was effectively trapped with Zechs’ larger body pressed against him, his legs curled under his body and the wall at his side. He would have to push Zechs away from him to get anywhere, and in his current position, it would be a nearly impossible move. The white haired man was glad to see that his captive wasn’t panicking in his situation. In fact, the only evidence that Duo was agitated was an occasional shiver, but he wasn’t breathing fast or trying to get away. Zechs didn’t know if it was because Duo knew just how impossible escape was and had accepted his fate or if it was something else, but trying to have sex with a struggling Gundam pilot would make things much, much more difficult than they already were. If Duo didn’t struggle, he could almost kid himself into thinking that this was consensual. He wrapped his arm around Duo’s slim waist and explored his chest with his hand, blindly. He could feel scars on his soft skin and when his fingers met with one silken nipple, both of them inhaled sharply.   
For a moment, Zechs was very much floored with what he was doing, not with the morality of what he was about to do, but that it was Duo that he was going to do it with. He realized at that moment that if Relena had asked him to do this with anyone else, he would have refused. He was a soldier, a killer, a deserter, and someone who had hidden himself behind a mask for most of his life, but he wasn’t a rapist in nature. He was only doing this because it was Duo, because he had wanted to have sex with him for a long time, and because he would kill any strange man that put a hand on what was his. His long fingers took Duo’s nipples in between them and slowly squeezed and rubbed at them.  
He half expected the long haired boy to buck against him in anger or fear, but to his surprise, his cock twitched, a little bit of precum starting to drool down its pale length, and his muscles tightened, his toes curling against the cushioned floor. A tiny sound escaped from the gag and Zechs realized with a smirk that Duo was moaning. He was enjoying this. Even if Duo knew he was being raped, his body was loving it. That was all that really mattered to him, but for a second, his heart ached at the thought that their first time together had been robbed by his sister. Instead of getting this reaction from Duo because they loved each other, Zechs would always remember that it had come about through violence and extortion. But still, he felt excited. He was so hard already and his heart was racing with the thought of what he was about to do.  
He continued to play with Duo’s nipples, loving the soft feel of them and the heat coming off of Duo’s skin. He especially loved the little, contained moans that the boy was making. Relena wanted proof of him doing things like these every day for two weeks, embarrassing Duo more and more every day. He had already picked out a few things he wanted to do with him and knew that next time, he wanted him without a gag. He just didn’t want to hear him screaming, crying, and begging with him for this first time, because he wasn’t entirely sure that he would be capable of denying Duo freedom if the Gundam Pilot asked for it. He rubbed his thumbs against the now peaked tips of Duo’s nipples, rolling them around and then rubbing at them in between his fingers again, pulling on them hard enough to make Duo moan loudly, but gentle enough not to cause him a slight twinge of pain.  
Zechs released the tender flesh, his large hand trailing up to wrap softly around Duo’s slender neck, turning his head towards him. There was something amazing erotic about the image that Duo presented. He couldn’t see, touch, or speak, his cheeks were a dark red from embarrassment, anger, or pleasure, Zechs couldn’t tell, and his body was tight with tension. It made him wonder what Duo would be like in bed if he wasn’t restrained in any way. He wouldn’t know any time soon, there was no way he was daring to untie him or get rid of the blindfold, there was no way he wanted Duo to recognize him.  
Zechs traced his tongue over Duo’s lips that were stretched around the gag. He wished that he could take the ball out so he could kiss him properly, but this was kind of fun, too. The flower petal softness of Duo’s lips and the hard plastic of the gag was a strange comparison, but if felt so good to touch his own lips to the braided boy’s. His fingers stroked at his neck, hoping to soothe him as he tasted and felt his lips. He was amazed that Duo wasn’t trying to fight back at this point. It wasn’t like the energetic pilot to suddenly be so passive when he was being threatened, but as he licked at his mouth, Duo seemed to relax a tiny bit and Zechs couldn’t figure out why.   
It was almost like Duo was giving up and that wasn’t like him at all. The longhaired boy was always so headstrong, unwilling to admit defeat even if it would cost his life, but as Zechs trailed a hand down his flat stomach, he only felt the boy shudder and when his hand continued to move lower until his fingers brushed against Duo’s cock, he didn’t make any attempts to close his legs. He could hear Duo’s breath coming out in frantic pants and his other hand, still on his neck, could feel his pulse racing, but there was no screaming, no thrashing and the thought of the strong, stubborn boy letting this happen wounded Zechs’ heart. He had the sudden impulse at that moment to break the camera placed near the ceiling that was taping them, rip off Duo’s blindfold, and confess the whole thing, the feeling of his heat and the silken realness of Duo’s skin made him too afraid and overwhelmed to do such a thing.   
He thought that he just might lose all faith in life if he lost Duo. Maybe that was a bit melodramatic, there mere possibility of Duo finding out that he was the one raping him and that that would be the end of their relationship filled him with this nauseating, empty feeling. And what would it accomplish? Relena was still going to come after him. Making up his mind, Zechs wrapped his fingers around Duo’s cock. He heard the pilot take a startled breath and smirked at it. Even gagged, those sounds were unbearably adorable and they made him want to fuck Duo even more. Even if the situation was bad, that had hadn’t changed.  
Duo’s cock was incredibly hard and hot in his hand. It amazed him that the boy was that ready, considering the circumstances, and that Zechs had barely even touched him yet. The length felt wet, too. Was he dripping pre-cum already? He remembered what Duo had told him about all those years of celibacy and realized that Duo wasn’t just going to be tight, but very horny, too. Zechs had never waited that long just to have sex, so he didn’t know how overwhelmed Duo felt, but the pulsing flesh that his hand was wrapped around spurred him forward. He let go of his hatred for Relena and his anger towards her robbing him of a wonderful relationship, and just focused on trying to make Duo feel good.   
Duo felt a strong hand grip his hard cock and bit down on the gag between his teeth to keep another moan from escaping. Even though he couldn’t see, he could still feel fluid dripping from him and the blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. Something swiped over the sensitive head, rubbing at the slit relentlessly and sending shocks of pleasure through his groin and thighs. The moan finally sounded and his hips bucked a little, wanting to find the hand that was gripping him and just find completion as soon as possible. It was his thumb, Duo quickly realized, that was playing with the head of his cock like some wonderful new toy, and he could feel the palm of the man’s hand start to slide up and down him, aided by the pre-cum he was suddenly leaking.   
The hand that had been on his throat suddenly grabbed his hip to keep him still and Duo groaned in annoyance. His dick felt like it was on fire from the way his tormentor was slowly stroking it. This wasn’t fair! His body hadn’t been touched this way in years. Had it always felt this good? He didn’t think so… but there were so many things that he had forgotten about sex that were being reawakened in him. It definitely felt incredible, like if the man kept stroking him like that, he would go insane from it. But that insanity was wonderful, too. It had been so long since he had had just lost himself in the sensations of another person.   
His life had become mission after mission, just hanging out with his friends and fellow pilots while he had been neglecting what his body needed. It had been too long and this was too intense. Hell, he was this hard just from heavy petting and a kiss! It wasn’t even a proper kiss, but it had been so hot. He wanted to beg his captor to just get on with it, fuck him and fuck him hard because it had been so long and he wanted to remember what it felt like to just fuck. But he couldn’t even do that much because of this gag. He had absolutely no control here and that was driving him wild. He had always had a thing for restraint, but only with people he had trusted. There was something about giving yourself up to another person that he found so erotic.  
That thumb rubbed against his slit again, another finger sliding under the head so that the man was pinching and rolling the engorged flesh like he had with his nipples earlier. He was only touching Duo’s dick, but he felt like his entire body was on fire, practically screaming at him about how wonderful this all felt. Just to have another person touch again… at the same time that he desperately wanted to cum, he didn’t want this to end. He groaned again when he felt that large hand leave his sensitive genitals. The man was definitely trying to drive him insane, he just knew it! He felt his kidnapper grab his wrists and pull them down until his back was bowed and his ass was raised in the air, his entire balance on his shoulders as they touched the cushioned ground.   
Duo heard a click and tried to raise his arms and shoulders again only to realize that the man had clipped his wrist restraints to his ankles and he was trapped in this position. He felt completely exposed and it would have been uncomfortable with the strain on his back if it hadn’t been for the pillows, but to his shock, the change of position sparked something primal inside of him and his cock pulsed, gushing more fluid in its excitement. Zechs licked his lips at the position he had put Duo in. He could see everything, the soft, pale curve of his ass, his balls, and his engorged cock, the tip becoming a bright red from its hardness.   
The boy was truly beautiful, his hair trailing on the floor and almost looking like it was liquid. He watched in shock as Duo’s cock twitched and a trail of pre-cum dripped onto the floor. Was he getting turned on by him dominating and controlling him like this? That was interesting. A thought came into his head right then.   
_“I don’t just want Heero to be ashamed of him, I want that faggot to feel ashamed!”_  
He remembered Relena telling him that when he had shown up at this place with his acquisition. Humiliate Duo, huh? He had initially balked at the order, but if Duo liked to be tied up, maybe he would like this, too? A fine tremor went through Duo’s shoulders as he felt those lovely hands return and cup both of his ass cheeks, squeezing them. He felt long silken hair brush his bare body, a strange combination with the rough handling of his ass.  
“Sssh,” the deep voice soothed, a voice that he was familiar with, “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”  
Duo squirmed, then made a loud cry as he felt one of those hands strike his left ass cheek. It stung and was startling after the oddly kind statement, but to his surprise, it didn’t actually hurt like he had thought it would. Actually, the stinging sensation felt kind of nice, and when it abated, the place where the hand had struck him felt pleasantly hot. Wait… was he actually feeling good from that? He knew that some people liked being spanked, but he had never had anyone do that to him before. He felt the man’s hand hit him again and again on that same cheek and couldn’t deny that it felt strangely good.  
How could you feel good just from being hit there? True, he wasn’t being hit hard enough to feel a significant amount of pain, but it made him feel weird, like his whole body was tingling. It might have something to do with the fact that every time the guy hit him, his body rocked forward slightly and the head of his cock rubbed against the soft pillows under him, or was it that strange hotness that the hits left on his skin? He bit down on his gag as more hits were rained on his ass, on both cheeks, until they felt like they were on fire and he was moaning loudly, his dick throbbing almost painfully at the friction and need to cum.   
Duo’s eyes widened under the blindfold as he felt the man suddenly hit his testicles with his hand. An incredible shot of pleasure went through him, followed by that heat, and he almost came. He would have, if his kidnapper hadn’t then grabbed his balls in a tight grip with one hand and pinched the base of his cock with the other. Duo’s hips jerked again, trying to find release, but it stopped short and he sobbed at the frustrating feeling. His balls were tingling from the blow and he felt like every inch of him was throbbing. A slick tongue swiped over his ear lobe and it settled him a little bit, but he still felt incredibly frustrated. He just wanted to cum already!   
His dick felt like it was leaking all over the place and had turned into a pulsating mass which seemed to reach his gut. He was mere seconds away from crying and screaming for the man to stick his cock into his ass. He wanted it so badly, to feel that girth, that heat inside of his body… He shuddered and groaned as he felt that tongue trace over one red butt cheek, than gave one of his balls the same treatment. Zechs admired Duo’s sweating form with a critical, aroused eye. This was so incredible… the redness of his ass suited him and Zechs could feel how warm those abused cheeks were as he pressed against him. He was also shocked at how excited Duo’s cock was from this abusive treatment. So, the former Gundam pilot was a closet masochist…   
Zechs decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. He was so hard, he could come just from the thought of sex right now, and Duo’s pre-cum had turned into a puddle under his body, the entire organ red and painful looking. He probably shouldn’t have grabbed him like that. He should have let Duo orgasm and feel his hot cum on his hands, but he hadn’t wanted that to happen before he had gotten the chance to stick his hard cock into him.   
Through his panting and frazzled nerves, Duo realized he could smell something sweet in the air. Then, he felt his buttocks being spread apart and a finger, slick with something thick and slimy, pushed into his hole. He panted at a feeling that he hadn’t experienced for some time, his saliva dripping through the holes in the ball gag and his body tensed. He masturbated constantly, but he didn’t usually penetrate himself and there was a huge difference between his own fingers and another person’s. This person’s finger was long, but it felt strong to him and he shuddered with imagining how it would feel when more fingers were added.   
Zechs frowned at the realization of how tight Duo was. His insides felt incredible, all silken heat and moist from exertion, but he was tight like a teenaged virgin. As sexy as the thought was of fucking something this tight, it made him worry about hurting his lover. Zechs wasn’t small by any definition of the word and he knew he would have to be careful. The very last thing he wanted was to hurt the longhaired boy. Fortunately, if there were two things they had plenty of, they were time and lube. Besides, it would be fun to play with Duo’s ass before he plowed him, he wanted to hear all those little moans and cries again before he lost himself in the act.   
He moved his middle finger back and forth in Duo’s tight sheath, curling it to stroke at his inner walls and smirking with the tiny moans Duo was producing as he thrust and twisted his finger inside of him. He could feel how tense the other boy was and moved the digit slowly in and out of him, just trying to make Duo feel how good it was to be touched down there. After a couple of minutes of playing with him like that, Zechs finally felt Duo’s muscles relax enough for him to slip another finger inside. He could feel the boy’s insides tremble as he fucked him with his fingers, daring to add a third one to loosen him up even further. He felt the tight ring of muscles finally give way to him and realized that Duo’s emotional tension was easing as much as his physical.  
Zechs quickened his pace in sliding the three fingers in and out of Duo’s ass, loving the moans he was making and how his cock twitched and drooled at the movements. When he withdrew his fingers, Duo even groaned at the feeling of emptiness. He was pretty loose now, but he still wanted to be careful. Besides, he wanted to know how this would make Duo feel, if it would disgust him or turn him on even more. He opened the cap on the sweet scented lube again, this time gently pushing the head of it inside of Duo’s passage. Duo’s body stilled and Zechs knew that he was confused about what he was doing. That was just fine with him, he liked shocking the younger pilot. He put one hand on Duo’s lower back, to keep him from moving too much, and squeezed on the large tube.  
Duo made a high pitched noise through the gag as the thick, creamy lube filled him. It wasn’t cold, but it felt weird, like having a bunch of guys cum in him at the same time. He could feel the slippery stuff slip deep down inside of him, with the tube stuffed in his hole, it couldn’t slip out of him. It was a very weird sensation, but it was kind of nice, too, like having something massage and fill his insides. Zechs watched Duo’s hole with interest as it tightened down on the tube, making more of the cream fill him. Duo’s balls tightened a little, signaling to the tall blonde that his body was enjoying the strange sensation. He slowly pulled out the tube and watched as the lube lazily dripped out of Duo’s ass, though most of it stayed inside because of the way that Duo’s body was raised.  
The lube was cream based, and a pure white, so as it dripped out of the brunette’s tight ass, it looked like someone had just cum inside of the boy. It was a sexy sight and he wondered how Duo would react if he tried to clean it up with his tongue. He could hear his pants and cries as he circled the younger boy’s stretched hole. He once again wished he could see his lovely violet eyes, if only for a second, so he could know exactly what Duo was feeling right now. He finally unzipped his jeans and freed himself. It had been pure torture, keeping himself restrained, but it had been necessary in order to be patient.  
He suddenly felt a pain in his heart and glanced up at where the camera was hidden, but a trained eye like Duo and other soldiers would easily see. His sister was watching this, was going to use this to hurt the boy he loved, and Heero, who was innocent in all this as Duo was. It hurt him more than words could describe knowing that his baby sister would be watching him rape someone who deserved her respect, and who she owed her life to. She had been his one saving grace during the war, he had kept his humanity remembering that he was still her brother and that he had to protect her. He had sacrificed so much to keep her safe, and she had repaid him by turning him into a kidnapper and a rapist, the lowest kind of man.  
As Zechs looked at Duo’s body, his flushed skin and his hard member, he tossed those thoughts away. He refused to let them plague him anymore than they had already. Relena wasn’t his little sister, not anymore. The past didn’t matter to him anymore, he would never forget it, but he would also never let it control him. All that mattered were the people he cared for, Duo and Heero… he was doing this for Duo, not for her, because Duo’s safety was on the line, not so Relena could mess around with Duo’s best friend. Let her watch this as much as she liked. She wasn’t a child anymore and he needed to stop thinking of her that way. Zechs pressed the head of his cock against Duo’s wet hole and let it all fade away. Even if Relena had turned him into a well trained dog, instead of the wolf he had once been, he was going to enjoy himself, even if it killed him.  
Duo felt him press against him, he could feel the heat rolling off the man’s flesh and had heard the sound of a zipper opening. His heart raced with excitement. He had nearly forgotten how this felt, feeling a man about to enter him and wanted to smack himself for denying him something like this, but he had wanted it to mean something, something special, and he supposed that this did mean something to him, it just wasn’t what he had wanted. The head that was just an inch from fully penetrating him felt wet and sticky and he tried to move his hips back so he could take that last step, but the man grabbed his hips in a tight grip, keeping him from moving again. As erotic as it was that this person was so adept at restraining him, with the feeling of his cock, hard, heavy, and throbbing against his bare stomach, rubbing pre-cum on his skin, it was also annoying. He felt the brush of silken hair again and the man chuckled deeply.  
“Now, now,” Zechs scolded in amusement as he covered the length of his erection with the rest of the lube, “Don’t be so impatient.”  
Duo really wished that the gag was gone so he could growl at him or bite him or something equally unpleasant. Then, all thought was gone as he felt the man pull his hips backwards and that torturous cock spread his anal muscles, slowly slipping inside of him. He began to pant again at the feeling. God, but this guy was big! He wasn’t even fully inside of him and he could feel that. Not ‘oh my god, get away from me’ big, but impressive and drool worthy big. It had been awhile, a very long while, and Duo felt his body straining with every centimeter of the rod that was inching forward into him. Every part of him was tightening in pleasure, just from feeling something hard and hot entering him. He wanted to rock against it at the same time that the sheer girth of it made him wary of moving.   
It didn’t hurt, though. That fact erased the remaining doubt from his mind. If this person really was someone he didn’t know, just a malicious abductor trying to get back at a Gundam pilot, or just some random pervert, he wouldn’t be trying to soothe him, and he certainly wouldn’t have taken so much care to make sure that he didn’t hurt him. He could feel that he was losing himself in the act already, but it was weird not being able to look his lover in the eye or touch them. He was usually the one who did all the work, especially back during those times when sex had merely been a tool for him, but now there was literally nothing he could do.   
He had always considered himself to be something of a control freak. He had lived on his own too long to trust other people to do what needed to be done. He thought that all of the Gundam pilots were like that and that was what made them such good pilots, they could stand alone when they needed to, but when it came to team work, they had had to work at. Maybe that was why he liked to be tied up so much, so then he had no other choice than to relinquish control to someone else. After living his life trying to gain control over everything, just letting go and trusting someone else to take point was both exciting and relaxing. Even if this situation he had found himself in right now was kind of stressful, there was something bizarrely therapeutic in it.  
Zechs watched the erotic sight of his cock sliding into Duo’s hole inch by inch, fascinated with how Duo’s body trembled with it, but didn’t seemed to be strained by it, either. He wanted that image to be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. He kept his hands tight on the longhaired boy’s hips, not wanting him to move too soon and hurt himself, or end it before Zechs wanted it to end. Instead of moving his hips forward as he slid in all the way to the base of his cock, he pulled Duo back to him. Going inside of Duo so slowly like that made him feel like his dick was melting into some pleasant, soft heat. He could feel the boy’s insides squeezing him almost unbearably, but it was a wonderful kind of pressure. He had worried that he might be too big for Duo, who was smaller than him and whose muscles had fallen to disuse, but the American didn’t seem to be in any kind of pain or discomfort.  
As the heavy length slid inside of Duo, it brushed something deep inside of him that sent shock waves of pleasure and sensation running through his entire body and making him give out a smothered yell. Finally, the cock inside of him stopped edging forward and Duo realized that the man was inside of him fully. He could feel his cock pulsating and could hear the man panting almost in his ear. His kidnapper let go of his hips, but Duo felt too overwhelmed by the sensations to try to move. He felt rough fingers trace his spine and shuddered, his own cock aching with the light touch. It was so amazing, that feeling of being filled to the brim that even a touch like that made him moan. When he felt more fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly and torturously, he couldn’t stop panting.  
Then, he felt the thing inside of his ass start to slide out and made a sharp noise of agitation, thinking that the man was going to leave him high and dry, but just as slowly as it had entered before, it pushed back inside of him again, rubbing against that spot that made his cock and balls throb. He wanted to scream at the man to just do it, to fuck him fast and hard, that he wouldn’t break. To his astonishment, the man seemed to read his mind because he began thrusting harder and faster. He could feel the length in him moving in and out, only the head of it staying constantly inside of him, slick and hot and fast. With every strong thrust back inside of him, that engorged head struck his prostrate with precision and Duo’s back arched in pleasure.   
He could feel the man’s pre-cum dripping down his thighs and could feel the rough brush of denim against his naked skin, but didn’t have a single thought about any of it. It felt too good… he wanted to scream with it, he wanted to cum all over the tidy cushions he was balanced on. The hand around his cock tightened and Duo let go of a high pitched groan of happiness as it stroked him rougher and rougher, almost in sync with the dick in his ass. It was perfect, absolutely perfect and he began to thrust back onto the length, trying to feel more of it.   
Zechs was in heaven. He had grown sick of the sight of the dim, metal room with the poor attempts of making Duo comfortable and had closed his eyes, just trying to feel his lover’s hot body squeezing him, his hand flat on Duo’s soft, muscular back, and his other hand surrounding his hard flesh, which was twitching as Duo’s balls tightened more and more as each minute passed. His cock slid in and out of Duo’s ass, slick with sweat, pre-cum, and the lube. It was amazing. His thighs, his groin, his back, his entire body felt hot and his muscles were tight. He had never had sex with anyone like this before, with them unable to do anything.  
“Fuck,” he gasped out as he felt Duo’s inner walls spasm around him.  
The other boy was close, he could feel it. He stroked the longhaired boy’s cock faster, the muffled sounds of Duo’s moans mingling with his own, louder ones. It felt too good, too intense. Duo was thrusting back on him, but it was messy and awkward, since all he could move was his hips. Duo’s cock was an unhealthy red and Zechs knew that neither one of them were going to last for much longer. He squeezed Duo’s balls roughly with one hand, massaging them between his fingers and drew completely out of him, only to slam back in as hard as he could, hitting his prostrate again accurately. His pace had been hard and fast already, but he repeated the move twice more, no longer afraid that he was going to hurt his lover. If anything, if the moans were any indication, Zechs was sure that Duo liked it this way.  
The thrusts were brutal and intense as they slammed against Duo’s sweet spot. He practically shrieked through the gag as his orgasm, shocking and sudden, hit him like a tidal wave. His blackened vision sparked white and his body spasmed as he spilled himself all over his captor’s hand and the floor, his shoulders shaking as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. The feeling of Duo’s hot cum on his hand spiked something primal deep inside of Zechs and as Duo’s insides suddenly clamped down on him and he came inside of him, he bit Duo’s shoulder hard enough to bruise, but not to bleed, partially to mark him and partially to smother his cries.  
The feeling of Zechs’ semen spilling inside of him was a thousand times better than the lube. It felt so warm and with the way that his body was positioned, he could feel it sliding deep inside of him. When the man pulled out of him, Duo couldn’t stop the small noise of loss that slipped from him. It felt so weird, being so completely empty all of a sudden. A loud click sounded and Duo realized that his wrist restraints had been undone from his ankles, though his wrists were still bound together. He leaned limply against the wall, his breath still coming out in hard pants and he felt the cum inside of him start to drip out, but didn’t care. Fuck, but he felt so worn out and messy, but even that didn’t bother him. A euphoric haze had come over him and nothing mattered but that feeling and the rapid beating of his heart as he started to come down from the high of ejaculation.  
Zechs wiped himself off with one of the towels he had brought with him and tucked his still sensitive cock back into his pants, zipping himself up. Duo looked so heartbreakingly alone curled up against the metal wall the way he was, Zechs’ seed pooling under him. Pain broke through his post coital bliss and struck ruthlessly at him. He saw Duo panting hard and worried that he might be having trouble breathing through the gag. What did it matter now anyway, if Duo could speak? Let him cuss at him, damn him to hell and back, he certainly deserved it. It was all said and done. He undid the back of the gag and gently removed the ball from Duo’s mouth. The longhaired boy’s pink tongue darted out to lick at his lips, but didn’t say anything.  
‘He’s probably still in shock,’ Zechs thought miserably.   
He wished once again that he could see his lover’s eyes, but that would probably be his undoing. He walked over to the controls for the camera and turned it off. Relena had her fucking footage, she wasn’t going to get the satisfaction of watching Duo fall apart. He sat down a few feet from Duo, leaned against the wall, and leaned his face into his hands morosely. He had just raped Duo Maxwell. It had been terrible and wonderful all at the same time, but in the end, his reasons were irrelevant. Duo wouldn’t care, if he ever found out about it, so why should he wear it as a shield? He had just affectively ruined their relationship. Even if Duo never found out it had been him, Zechs would always know.   
He had loved it. Did that make him a horrible person? He had enjoyed himself, even though Duo had probably been suffering. Even if the brunette had seemed to enjoy it, Zechs knew that was probably just because of the sex, and if he hadn’t tried to make Duo feel good, it would have gone completely different. How the hell was he going to do this? How could he go to work and come back here day after day, for two whole weeks, repeating this over and over? It would drive him insane. The sudden, startling sound of Duo’s voice in the quiet room broke him from his thoughts.  
“Zechs…” Duo murmured through dry lips tiredly, “Why?”  
Zechs stood like he had been shot at, staring at Duo in shock. How? How could the boy possibly know that it was him?! He felt something in his heart break. If Duo knew… how could he ever survive this? His relationship with him was truly ruined. Hell, his life was ruined. The second Duo left here, he was going to tell the police, who would just be itching to slap the cuffs on Zechs Merquise. Or maybe Duo would exact revenge on his own. That was Shinigami’s style. And Zechs wouldn’t deny him his revenge, wouldn’t try to fight or deny what he had just done to him. He walked to Duo and undid the blindfold. Duo looked up at him with dazed violet eyes, clouded with confusion and exhaustion.   
“How… how did you know it was me?” Zechs stammered in hesitation.   
Duo was silent for a moment, just studying the man before him. He had no idea what was going on here. Why would Zechs do this to him? He wasn’t so self-righteous as to say that he didn’t enjoy it, but that wasn’t the point. Zechs had taken him out of his bed in the middle of the night and had forced him into this. Oddly enough, he didn’t hate him for it, he just didn’t know what to think. Surely Zechs wasn’t that desperate for sex, it just wasn’t like him. Still, he looked so handsome there in the dim lighting that Duo found it hard to hold any sort of grudge. It wasn’t like the older man had hurt him. He clung to that desperately. Maybe it was because he loved him and didn’t want to believe that Zechs had just raped him in order to be malicious. There had to be a reason.  
“When you got close to me,” Duo finally answered, “I recognized your cologne. I couldn’t remember where I had smelled it before, but I knew it.”  
Zechs paled a little. He had been in such a hurry to get Duo here, he hadn’t showered after their date. That was what Duo had smelled and why he recognized it.  
“I thought that it had to be someone who knew me,” the violet eyed boy told him, “To kidnap me like that and do such… such little things that only someone who knew me could do, like know how to tie me up or leave my hair braided. Then, when you said you were sorry, I realized it was you.”  
Zechs ran a shaky hand through his bangs.  
“Duo… I…” he began to apologize, but didn’t quite know how to voice just how sorry he was.  
“Just tell me why you did it,” Duo begged, “I don’t want to hear you say you’re sorry, I just want to know why. If you’re so sorry, why would you do this to me?”  
Zechs seemed to almost fall as he sat in front of Duo. This all seemed so comical, the two of them sitting here, the room reeking of sex, Duo completely naked and Zechs completely clothed. Duo seemed to realize this and moved his bound arms in front of his genitals, his pale face, still flushed from exertion, blushed darkly. His embarrassment, despite the fact that the two of them had just had sex, was adorable and it made Zechs smile. He ran his hand through his bangs again, a nervous gesture. He didn’t even know where to start explaining why he had found it necessary to kidnap and rape his new boyfriend.  
“My sister ordered me to do it,” he confessed.  
Duo’s eyes widened and he stared at Zechs in shock.  
“Relena… Relena told you to rape me?” he whispered in pain.  
He and the girl had never really gotten along, but the thought that she would do this… he felt so betrayed. Did she hate him this much? He suddenly felt like he was going to cry. He had never imagined that anyone would hate him so much that they would want to hurt him like this, and that she was Heero’s girlfriend only made it more painful. He would never believe that Heero was aware of this, but it still felt so wrong that his best friend was even involved with her.   
“She told me that she didn’t want you to interfere with her relationship with Heero anymore,” Zechs told him, trying to be delicate and spare Duo’s feelings, but he didn’t want to lie to him, either, “She said that she wanted Heero to be ashamed of you, and she wanted you to know what would happen to you if you… well… ‘messed’ with her.”  
Duo laughed, but it was bitter and angry and hurt.  
“Of course! Who cares if one faggot street rat vanishes off the map or is hurt, as long as she gets her precious Heero!” he spat.  
He didn’t know what hurt worse, that Relena would ask her brother to rape him or that she wanted Heero to be ashamed of him. A tear escaped and he looked down on the floor. Would it happen? Would Heero find out about this and be forever ashamed of him? He flinched as something touched his face. Zechs was sitting closer to him now and was wiping the tear from his face, giving him a small smile.  
“We will always care,” he told him softly, “And Heero won’t think that of you. I know he won’t, and you know he won’t, once you stop being so off balance. But don’t put the blame solely on Relena’s shoulders. I agreed to this.”  
“She asked you to tape this, didn’t she?!” he asked angrily.  
Zechs nodded.   
“And Heero will see it?!” Duo asked, but he already knew the answer to that.  
“I’m sure she won’t show it to him too soon,” Zechs tried to soothe him, “Even she has the common sense to not let Heero know that you were kidnapped.”  
“But she can’t keep me here forever!” Duo protested, “Is she insane?!”  
“That wasn’t her plan,” Zechs informed him, “She just wants to keep you here for two weeks. She seems to think that that is enough time for her to fix her relationship with Heero and destroy his relationship with you.”  
“But why would you agree to do something like this? Is that why you asked me out?” Duo accused.  
Zechs shook his head in denial.  
“No!” he exclaimed, “I asked you out because you’re beautiful and interesting and I’m attracted to you. She didn’t ask me to do this until after that.”  
Duo relaxed and wondered why that was. What difference did it make if Zechs had been honest when he had told him that he wanted to date? He had still hurt him… even if Duo had known it was him and that had made him able to relax and trust Zechs when they had been having sex.   
“I did this because I knew that she was going to do this no matter what I did,” Zechs said angrily, “What could I have done to stop her? I had no proof beyond my own word and I knew she would just pay someone else to do it and I couldn’t bear to think of that! I was selfish and I admit that. I didn’t want you hurt and I especially didn’t want another man putting his hands on you!”  
Duo’s expression softened. He knew that Zechs was telling the truth. Relena was just crazy enough to hire someone to rape, and probably hurt him. But Zechs hadn’t hurt him. He had made him comfortable. Hell, he had made him scream with pleasure. And he had been worried about him. He had put himself in a terrible situation just to make sure that Duo wouldn’t get hurt anymore than he had to.   
“Why didn’t you just tell me about it?” he asked.  
“I never wanted you to find out that it was me,” Zechs said mournfully, “I know you’re not a slut, so there would be no way you would agree. I thought that this was the only option.”  
The look on Zechs’ face was pained and it made Duo realize how much he loved him. He supposed that Zechs never would have done this if he didn’t care for him, too, and really, it was kind of sweet that the other man was so anxious about him finding it was him. That look made him realize that he would have done the same thing, probably. If it meant saving someone he loved from being raped by a strange guy, he would take that bullet. But then again, it was that control issue.   
He wouldn’t be able to look at himself in the mirror knowing that he had let someone like Relena hire some guy to hurt another person, someone he knew, someone he trusted… that pained expression, like Zechs thought his world was going to shatter, was too much for Duo and before he even realized what he was going, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the white haired man’s lips. When he backed away, Zechs was staring at him in a mixture of shock and relief, a small smile on his face.  
“Don’t think that this means I’ve forgiven you!” Duo sputtered, “I… I just don’t hate you, that’s all and I don’t want you to look so sad. I’m a bit mad that you did this… but I knew it was you, so it wasn’t really rape and I hate your sister more than I could ever hate you!”  
Zechs reached out to brush back a stray lock of Duo’s hair and the other boy didn’t flinch from it, even when he cupped his cheek.   
“You’re being too kind,” Zechs mused, “Anyone else would be beating the crap out of me right now. The reasons behind what I did are irrelevant. I raped you. Even if you knew it was me, I didn’t know that. I thought I was raping you and did it anyway, that’s the only thing that counts.”  
“Even if I wanted to beat you up, that’s pretty much impossible right now,” Duo said dryly, looking down at his restraints, “But I don’t. I like you a lot, Zechs. I wouldn’t have agreed to have dinner with you if I didn’t. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy not to be pissed at you, and why I feel so angry at Relena for putting you in this position. I guess I should hate you, or at least be really pissed off, but even though I’m angry you didn’t try to warn me, I still like you. I spent my entire childhood hating people. I hated the people around me for not helping my friends when they all got sick. I hated the Alliance and OZ for blowing up the church and killing the only family I had left. I even hated myself for not being stronger. In the end… it just made this ball of pain gather in my gut and it nearly killed me. Long before the war had finished, I had lost sight of why I was fighting. And when that ball finally left me, I just felt alone and tired. Very, very tired. I’ve seen and felt what hate does and I don’t want to live my life like that anymore. I want to believe that something like justice is possible. That’s why I joined the Preventers, so I could believe in that goal. That’s why I can’t hate you, because I know you didn’t want to hurt me. Ironically, that’s also why I hate your sister, because I know that she probably won’t ever be punished for this.”  
Zechs gathered Duo into his lap, which was awkward given the way that Duo was tied, but managed it.   
“You’re a thousand times kinder and understanding than she will ever be,” he murmured, “Even if you say you don’t forgive me, even if… if you don’t want to see me again, can you see why I fell for you in the first place? You should hate me for how I attacked Heero and tried to destroy the Earth, but you still gave me a chance.”  
“Our relationship isn’t over,” Duo protested, “Do you really think, now that we’ve had sex and all, that I’m going to let you go? For what? So Relena can gleefully say that she destroyed my happiness again? What’s the point of that? I told you I don’t hate you and I mean it. So don’t beat yourself up over it or anything like that. Even if I don’t like how it happened,” he blushed, “It wasn’t so terrible.”  
Zechs noticed how Duo was squirming in his lap and helped him back onto the cushions. He wouldn’t take off the restraints unless Duo asked him to. The American looked far too sexy with them on.   
“Then what is it exactly that you want to do?” Zechs asked, “Get revenge on my sister? Tell Heero what happened? Try to get as far away from here as possible?”  
“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Duo said with a heavy sigh, “We aren’t that far removed from the war and Heero sure isn’t rusty. He’s going to figure out that I’m missing and when that happens, he’ll find me.”  
Zechs nodded, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind either that Heero would be able to find Duo. When it came to the longhaired boy, Heero was like a wolf with the scent of blood.   
“Even if that’s true, I want to hear what you want to do. I didn’t do right by you. Even if it seems like I had no choice, I did. I still feel like this was the right one, the one that would make sure that you weren’t hurt or abused, but I still feel bad. Whatever you want to do, I’ll agree to,” the blue eyed man said.  
“You’ll really do anything I say?” Duo asked in amazement, “Even if it’s something you’re morally opposed to?”  
“Yes,” Zechs said.  
He knew that Duo wouldn’t ask him to do something like that, but if he did, he would do it. He owed him that much and besides, he was eager to find a way out of this and Duo was good at finding solutions to tight problems.  
“I don’t see any other way around this,” Duo admitted, “If I leave, Relena will just try hurting me, and you, for failing her. I can’t take her out. I’m not that person anymore, even if I hate her, I won’t be that person. I can’t tell Heero because it would just hurt him and make him act rashly. The way I see it, the best course of action is to make it look like you’re following her plan.”  
That had definitely not been what Zechs was expecting. He thought that the last thing that Duo would want to do was Relena’s sick plan. Even if Duo made sense, there had to be another way out of this, didn’t there? But if there was, he would have thought of it long before he had kidnapped Duo.  
“Why?” he asked, “Why would you agree to that?”  
“Because… because I love you and I love Heero,” Duo confessed, “The both of you, at the same time,” he chuckled, “There must be something wrong with me. What we did just did… you didn’t hurt me and it was incredible. I can still feel it, in my nerves, the way you made me feel. What’s wrong about it? What’s so bad about staying here for two weeks with you, having sex like that? It isn’t like you’re a stranger or someone that repulses me. I want to be your boyfriend. I left our date tonight thinking that I would finally have that chance, a chance to be not so lonely, and now I have it. Maybe it isn’t normal, but I’ve lived my life bereft of any kind of normalcy! If I have to be a prisoner in order to feel like that… no, I can admit it. Being your prisoner excites me. I love it and the only thing that I hate about this situation is that Relena is forcing us into it. And Heero… he’ll have to watch this and who knows what will happen after that. What he’ll think of me or you… but if I did anything else, no one wins. Relena has leverage to hold over your head, Heero loses his girlfriend, I lose his respect…”  
“Are you sure,” Zechs pressed, “There has to be some way… a way to get dirt on her, to convince her to stop…”  
“You know that there isn’t. If she’s willing to go this far to make Heero fall in love with her, there is nothing anyone can say to her to change her mind,” he pointed out, “I just wish that there was some way to get her away from Heero without hurting him,” he shook his head, “But I don’t mind this. It’s sick that she’s watching us, but I can put that out of my mind,” his violet eyes met Zechs’ light blue ones, both filled with sadness, “During the war, and even before then, I had used my body like it was a commodity, or a weapon, because a lot of times, it was all I had. When the war ended, I promised myself I would never do that again. I promised myself that… the next time I had sex, it would mean something; that it would be with someone that I loved and trusted. Zechs, if I hadn’t wanted to have sex with you, I would have done more to try to fight back. Even if I were tied down, I still would have fought.”  
Zechs frowned, not liking Duo mentioning his past in such a way. When he had described to him how long it had been since he had had sex, Zechs had suspected that Duo had resorted to that sort of thing, but he still didn’t like thinking of the Gundam pilot going to those lengths. But what he said made sense and it was something that Zechs had thought of, that Duo should have fought back against him.   
“You’re really going to let me do whatever I want to you for two weeks?” he asked.  
The mere thought made him start to feel hot again. Duo nodded, but blushed.  
“I… I guess so. You’re supposed to be in charge here, right?” he asked nervously.  
Zechs smirked at him.  
“It turns you on, doesn’t it? Me doing what I want with you,” he looked down at Duo’s crotch and saw that Duo’s limp cock had hardened a little bit.   
Duo looked like he would rather have any other conversation than this.  
“You didn’t know that about yourself, did you?” Zechs asked earnestly.  
“I… haven’t felt like that before,” Duo admitted, “I trust you, so I wasn’t really scared, and it felt good, really good.”  
“So, you would like for me to do it again?” Zechs leaned in and put his hand on Duo’s thigh.  
He could feel it, boiling inside of him. Duo’s face was flushed and Zechs’ heart was starting to race. This time, there was no blindfold or gag to keep him from knowing how Duo felt… and he had his permission. His smirk turned to a full grin as Duo’s cock responded to his words and hardened almost fully.  
“Sorry,” Duo apologized, feeling ashamed at how needy he was.  
It was like Zechs had woken something primal inside of him and now the mere thought of the older man having sex with him again was enough to drive him wild.  
“Don’t apologize,” Zechs ordered, “Don’t you ever apologize for that. In fact, I’m flattered to be the only person to ever see you like this.”  
He pushed Duo until his back was against the wall. Duo gasped as his lover pressed his fingertips against his nipples, rubbing against them.  
“What are you-,” he moaned as Zechs took both nipples between his fingers and rolled the tips around, his thumbs rubbing the tops of them.   
In between his legs, his cock throbbed, just like it had before, and he wished his hands were free so he could touch himself.  
“Well, if we’re going to keep this up for two whole weeks, you need to practice,” Zechs teased, releasing Duo’s nipples, his hand trailing down Duo’s stomach towards his hard cock.  
Duo gave out a chocked cry as Zechs gripped his erection, still highly sensitive from earlier and jolts of pleasure shot through him.  
“Don’t do that,” he begged, squeezing his eyes shut, “It’s too much…”  
“See?” Zechs whispered, nuzzling against Duo’s neck, “You’re so sensitive. I wonder if it’s because you’ve never been fucked properly or if you’re naturally this way.”  
He slid his fist up and down the hard length, loving how silky and hot if felt. Duo panted at the sensations moving through him, his toes curling cutely as Zechs stroked him. Zechs decided that he definitely preferred having Duo without a gag or blindfold. Even if his eyes were closed, his pinched face was too adorable. He circled the slit of Duo’s dick with his thumb, making the longhaired boy moan loudly and pre-cum started to drool out of him again, wetting his fingers as he continued to stroke him.   
“Slut,” he teased, “We just did it and you’re already this hard.”  
“God, please!” Duo cried out as he felt Zechs’ other hand rub against his testicles, which were still slightly sore from being hit, “I’m going to cum again…”  
“I don’t think so,” Zechs murmured, even as he rubbed Duo’s head between his thumb and first finger, spreading the fluid leaking from the tip all around the hardened flesh, the nails of his other fingers lightly scratching and tracing the length.  
Duo gave out a choked cry as he felt his balls start to tighten, his body too sensitive to last very long, especially with the intimate way that Zechs was teasing him. He felt orgasm creep on him when Zechs suddenly tightened his grip on his testicles and the base of his cock, cutting off his ejaculation. Duo’s eyes shot open at the betrayal, his genitals throbbing at being denied release.  
“I never said you could come,” Zechs said with a grin, “I want to see how long you can last before you start to beg.”  
“I can’t do that!” Duo protested, already on the verge of tears, “It hurts, I need to come…”  
“I can always put a cock ring on you,” Zechs threatened, “If you have that little control. Actually, maybe that’s a good idea.”  
“Please don’t!” the violet eyed boy begged.  
His voice melted into a groan as Zechs rolled one of his nipples again, his grip still tight on his balls, which hurt and felt good at the same time. Zechs leaned in and swiped his tongue over the other nipple as he continued to play with the other one with his fingers. His tongue swirled around the tender flesh and covered it with his lips, sucking lightly at first then nipping at it. Duo gasped at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Given how fragile his nipples were, the nips, logically should have hurt, not felt good, but they did.  
“That feels so weird,” Duo moaned, wishing that he could do something with his hands to take his mind off of what Zechs was doing to his body.  
That was why being tied up was so intense. He literally couldn’t do anything but sit there and take whatever Zechs was doing. It was just so weird that something little like him playing with his nipples seemed so intense. Zechs slipped his lips off of him and stared up at him.  
“Have you never had anyone play with your nipples before?” he asked in confusion.  
Duo shook his head.  
“Not really,” he admitted.  
“You really haven’t had proper sex, then, have you?” Zechs smirked.  
Duo blushed. He had never really considered that. He had always assumed that he was acknowledgeable when it came to sex because he had been doing it for so long, but some of the things that Zechs had done to him, no one else had ever done. He squirmed as Zechs licked from just above his crotch to under his chest in one smooth move, making his stomach shudder at the strange feeling. Zechs gave the same treatment to his left thigh, from where it joined with his hip to his knee and he shuddered again. His dick twitched and more pre-cum dripped from him, sliding down his length and pooling against his lover’s hand where he was still gripping him, keeping him from reaching completion.   
Duo cried out as Zechs knee suddenly came up and rubbed against his strangled balls. The friction was awful, giving that he could come, the denim of his jeans moving across his sensitive, aching flesh. His eyes almost rolled up into his head as his cock pulsed painfully and heat rushed to his groin. Zechs smirked as he watched Duo’s reaction, continuing to rub against him. The other boy’s cock was already a brilliant red, hard and painful just to look at. It made him want to torture him more. He felt oddly proud that Duo wasn’t screaming or begging yet, even though he was panting and looking desperate.   
“Please,” Duo whined at him, “That feels too good…”  
“That’s the point,” Zechs said cruelly, “You’re doing well, though.”  
Duo’s groans got louder as the white haired man continued to assault his sac, his knee sometimes rubbing against his hole as well. His cock was hurting with it. He wanted to come again, he wanted to feel that rush of pleasure that would release him from the pain, but Zechs grip kept him from reaching it. Instead, the sensations just crested more and more inside of him. He tossed his head back as Zechs started to stroke his length again, this time faster and his grip was tighter. He felt like he was going insane. Zechs wasn’t even inside of him, had barely touched that part of him, but he couldn’t even think.   
“Have you ever gotten a blow job before?” Zechs asked as squeezed the head of Duo’s cock and rubbed the tip of it with his thumb.  
He could feel Duo’s erratic pulse through his fat length and it was soaked with fluid, twitching even in his tight grip. Duo was breathing hard and Zechs knew that he would have come several times by now. The boy really was too sensitive to all of this, but that just made it more fun. Duo’s head was filled with a red haze and it took a few seconds for Zechs’ words to really reach him.  
“N-no,” he choked out, his legs shaking with repressed need, his lower body throbbing and tight, “I… I mean, yes,” he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on what Zechs was asking him, but it was so hard, “Twice… I think… maybe three times…”  
He gasped out as Zechs’ strokes became even faster and this time his eyes did roll back and his hips jerked, trying to find an impossible completion. He heard Zechs chuckle at him, but it sounded far away. He whimpered at the incredible heat that was filling every inch of his body, his cock a solid piece of tortured flesh between his spread thighs. Zechs mused that this was probably a very good interrogation technique. Even if Duo could barely think right now, if Zechs promised he would let him come if he answered his questions, he was sure that Duo would. He was probably in a bit of pain right now, if the bright redness of his cock was any indication.   
“Just three times?” Zechs questioned.  
Duo nodded shakily, looking at Zechs with clouded, unfocused eyes.   
“I… I think…” his voice dissolved into a series of moans and cries again as Zechs kept a tight grip on his balls, but his fingers stroked and caressed the overly sensitive skin there, his middle finger stretching to trace his slightly stretched hole, still wet with Zechs’ seed.   
His nerves there and in his cock were on fire and he was on the verge of cursing at Zechs for making him feel this way, if he could only remember the right words…  
“Why so seldom?” Zechs asked, rubbing his finger against Duo’s entrance, focused on his dazed face and expression.  
“My job…” Duo managed, but couldn’t speak anymore.  
Of course, Zechs thought, Duo thought about sex as a duty, and it had been his job to give his partner pleasure, not the other way around. If he had gotten such little attention… yes, this would definitely be fun. He wondered if he could make the stubborn boy scream. Through his haze, Duo saw Zechs’ grin and felt a dangerous air. This couldn’t bode well… his mind supplied for him the fact that if he just begged and relented to Zechs, he would be allowed release, but there was still a proud, stubborn part of himself who refused to do it for some reason, even if his body was screaming at him that it didn’t really matter.   
“Well, that just won’t do,” Zechs said in teasing mournfulness, “A cock this nice should be worshipped, not neglected.”  
Duo should have known what Zechs was going to do, but when he felt the other man’s mouth engulf him, he screamed in a mixture of shock and intense pleasure. The feeling of hot, wetness was incredible and his entire body shook with the need to thrust deeply inside of it, but he couldn’t get enough leverage with Zechs’ grip on his balls and his ankles tied. He felt Zechs’ mouth move up and down on him, his cock throbbing with the friction. Zechs pulled off of him and circled his head with his agile tongue, tasting his bitter pre-cum and the cum from the last time he had orgasmed. He traced every vein and plane of the member, giving small, suckling kisses to the underside while he stroked it with his hand.  
“Oh, oh,” Duo moaned, tears in his eyes as Zechs nipped his flesh, his heart thundering in his chest, “Oh, fuck, please let me come, I’ll do anything… please, please…”  
He groaned in frustration as Zechs completely released him, but felt soothed when the other man kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth, making Duo taste himself as Zechs stroked his tongue against his. When Zechs parted from him, he pressed another kiss to the side of his neck, sucking hard to leave a red mark there.   
“I love to watch you when you’re like this,” he murmured against Duo’s skin, “I love all your faces when you’re feeling pleasure, when you’re so needy you’re about to scream. I want to see all of your expressions.”   
He bent back down and took all of Duo down his throat again. He roughly thrust three of his fingers inside of Duo’s loose ass and felt Duo’s hips thrust forward and heard him scream as he finally came. The amount of cum that spilled into his mouth was immense, but he swallowed it greedily. It was thick and had a strange taste to it, but it was Duo’s, so it was easy for him to swallow it. When he slid off of his younger lover, Duo was panting so harshly, Zechs worried that he might have put him through too much. The poor boy looked like he was nearly catatonic, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his eyes barely open in slits, dazed from his violent orgasm. Zechs wiped at his mouth and gently touched Duo’s shoulder, barely gaining his attention.  
“Are you alright?” he asked.  
Duo seemed to gain control over his breathing and gave him a look of pure exhaustion.  
“Zechs… I really don’t think I’m going to last two weeks,” he murmured, sliding down the wall until he was curled up on the cushions like a large cat, his eyes sliding closed.  
He felt completely messy, but was too tired to care. He had been kidnapped, fucked like he had never been fucked in his life, had had to deal with emotional upheaval with the news of Relena’s obvious insanity, and had been put through the sexual wringer for a second time. Zechs chuckled and brushed Duo’s hair from his face.   
“Are you comfortable? I brought some blankets, too,” Zechs asked in concern.  
He was sure that what Duo really wanted was to go home and to sleep in his own bed, but the chestnut haired boy just nodded sleepily. Zechs unclipped his ankle and arm restraints, but kept the chain that was connected to the floor on his ankle. For all he knew, Relena would want visible proof that Duo was here and might show up at any time, so he wanted to keep Duo tied up, for the illusion’s sake, but didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. He spread the blankets over his lover, wishing that he had a proper place to sleep, like a bed, but the pillows and blankets would have to do. As he started to stand up, Duo grabbed his pant leg and looked up him with a lonely stare.  
“Stay with me, please?” he begged.  
Zechs realized that it would probably be a bad idea to leave Duo alone, especially in a place that looked so much like a cell. He didn’t want to leave him here anyway, it would be too lonely for both of them and he would just end up staying awake all night worrying about him. Besides, what if Relena decided to hurt him while he was unable to defend himself? He didn’t want to think that of his sister, but at this point, it was impossible to deny that possibility.  
“I’ll stay with you every night if that’s what you want,” he promised, lying down beside him and throwing an arm around Duo’s waist.   
He felt Duo’s body relax and thought that he really liked the feeling of his naked body against his. This was a risk, he knew it was. If Relena thought that Zechs cared for Duo, she might use that against them, or realize that Zechs wasn’t going to hurt Duo in the way that she wanted him to. She might even suspect that Duo realized what was going on and this was all a trick to make her think things were going her way when they were really enjoying themselves. But he was willing to take that risk. He kept his clothes on, even though it was uncomfortable to lie in the position in his jeans. He didn’t want the both of them to be that vulnerable.   
He only wished that these two weeks would go by quickly. As fun as this was, it would be much better when they had some privacy, and a bedroom instead of this place. Duo had said that he was in love with both Heero and Zechs. He should have felt jealous about that, but it made him wish that Heero would come to his senses, realize what Relena was really like, and join them down here. That would certainly be interesting. He wondered if this relationship with Duo would work, with Duo still pining for his best friend. He certainly hoped so.   
　  
End Chapter 3  
  
  



End file.
